


Not without you love

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request- Newt scamander x reader. Next comes home to find his wife looking over the final draft of his book. Only to find that he’s had them add your sketches





	Not without you love

As you stepped out of the kitchen, wiping your hands on your trousers, your spotted your husbands finished manuscript laying on the worn mahogany desk, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of various books, papers and emptied ink bottles, looking much too tempting, begging to be read before it was Shipped off to the ministry for printing.

Newt was in the case, giving the creatures their supper, surely a quick peak wouldn’t hurt, you debated with yourself. Finally double checking that the innocent looking brown leather case was still firmly closed, you settled yourself in newts squashy chair by his desk. With one last glance over your shoulder, you flipped over the cover, releasing a giggle as you read the introduction, remembering the day that newt had to ward off an in season hippogriff with your travel kettle, as you continued to read you couldn’t help but fall in love with newt a little more, imaging him as the little freckle faced boy that he used to be, racing about the gardens searching for horklumps, now grown into the still freckled gentleman that he was today, not doing too much different.

Your laugh caught in your throat as you turned the page, only to find your own sketch of newts messy work shed staring you in the face. You rifle through the many pages of the manuscript, wanting to make sure that your sketch hadn’t just been bundled up by mistake, but sure enough a copy of just about every sketch that you had made of the creatures was there alongside the loving, passionate yet factual descriptions of each magical beast.

A lump began to form in your throat, at the bottom left corner of each of your sketches, in newt’s spidery handwriting was written ‘by my fantastically talented wife y/n’, tears pricked at your eyes, as you couldn’t hold back a light laugh of pure joy, at your husbands sweet actions.

You were so absorbed by your giddiness that you didn’t hear newts large booted feet on the carpeted floor, “oh darling I wanted it to be a surprise’ his soft voice startled you, quickly snapping the book closed, looking slightly sheepishly over your shoulder at him. Only to find his sea green eyes sparkling, that lopsided smile that you had fallen in love with spreading across his handsome face, as he made his way to you, almost doubling over, so that he could rest his chin on your shoulder, ‘did you get to the last page, love?’ he asked tentatively, his breath tickling over your cheek as he spoke softly to you.

You shook your head in response, he pressed a chaste kiss to your jaw, before flipping through to the last page of his book. Once more you felt the tears roll down your cheeks, as you read the dedications to both yourself and newts mother.

“oh you sweet silly man’ you managed to mumble before placing a slightly wet kiss to his temple, only for him to scoop you up out of his chair, and place you comfortably in his lap. Where he ever so gently brushed away your tears of joy with the rough pads of his thumb, pushing your hair from your face, before bringing your lips together in a warm kiss. “I never would have managed it without you love’

 

Have a great day and  be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always open both on tumbler and here.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>

 


End file.
